


Silent Suckers

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "Season 6. Some kind of invisible creature has put Dean in a trance where he can't wake up. The creature proceeds to peel Dean's clothes off, touching him, brushing his lips, caressing every spot, getting more and more intimate with him. (Handjob and fingering.) Dean moans and licks his lips in his sleep; he's enjoying it and getting very hard. Robo!Sam watches his brother be molested by nothing and gets off on it. He starts to masturbate. Eventually Robo!Sam can't stand it anymore and tries to take over the seduction, but it's hard to brush aside an entity you can't see. A very handsy and horny entity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural round of [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade**

Sam silently opens the door to the motel room, careful not to make a sound. He knows Dean is never going to forgive him for using him as bait, particularly after the vampire incident, but from what Sam knows about the creature he’s hunting, Dean isn’t going to remember tonight anyway. Sam’s good with it: the end justifies the means, after all.

The creature has obviously been there a while. Dean is already doped up, eyes half closed and unresponsive, and laid out flat on the dingy, mustard-colored bedspread. As Sam watches Dean’s shirt appears to magically unbutton itself. Dean’s body is lifted and maneuvered as the invisible entity strips him of his clothes. His nipples harden in the cool air. Or _is_ it the air? Sam thinks he can make out impressions in the skin where the entity is touching Dean.

Dean’s dick is stirring against his leg. Sam knows from his memories of before he lost his soul that Dean loves to have his nipples played with. Sam - “real” Sam - loved to suck and bite at them for hours, watching Dean writhe beneath his mouth. This Sam likes to watch.

Sam can see Dean’s skin rippling where the entity touches him. He’s surprised to see multiple indentations, until he realizes that the invisible creature has multiple limbs - tentacles. Sam cocks his head. Interesting; he files the information away for future use. The skin of Dean’s dick is rippling and Sam can tell that the creature is touching him there. Dean is responding to it, lifting his hips and spreading his thighs in wanton invitation.

The dim light from the desk lamp fills the space between Dean’s opened thighs, and Sam can see Dean’s balls shifting as the entity touches them. They roll around for a while and Sam realizes that the creature’s curious about them. Sam wonders clinically if it’s Dean’s sperm it’s interested in, or just the anatomy of the human laid out before it like a sacrifice. Eventually it loses interest and Sam sees them settle back down before there’s movement of the skin at Dean’s hole. It’s prying him open, and Sam realizes with dim surprise that he’s turned on by this. His cock is hard and pressing painfully against his zipper.

It’s going to be a while before he makes his move on the creature, so he mentally shrugs and unfastens his jeans, reaching in to grip his dick in a firm hold. He can see wetness at Dean’s hole, and now he knows something else about the entity: it has self-lubricating tentacles. Sam rolls his eyes, feeling like he’s fallen into one of Dean’s hentai pornos. But it’s surprisingly hot, watching Dean’s hole open, knowing that the creature is entering him. Dean’s mouth is open but he’s breathing heavily through his nose. so Sam guesses there’s a phantom limb in his mouth, too. Knowing that Dean’s essentially being spitroasted by an invisible tentacle monster ratchets up Sam’s need, and he’s not even trying to hide his presence anymore. In fact, he wants a piece of this action.

He strips off the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor. When he’s naked he approaches the bed, cautious, just in case the creature is feeling territorial. It apparently isn’t because Sam can feel the welcoming touch of several tentacles, pulling him toward Dean, stroking over his own body.

Helpful limbs wrap around his dick and pull him forward so he’s entering Dean. The tentacle previously filling Dean’s ass had already made its exit, and Sam has a fleeting moment of disappointment that they aren’t going to fuck Dean at the same time. Maybe next time. He slides in, the way slicked by whatever the tentacle had prepared Dean with. He hears Dean moaning and looks down into his half-open, dilated eyes, and he almost wishes Dean would remember the pleasure Sam is giving him tonight. But Sam will remember enough for the both of them.

He begins working his dick in an out of Dean’s well-prepared hole, not disturbed at all by the invisible limbs sliding over their skin everywhere. Not even when a tentacle slips between his own ass cheeks and plays over his hole, preparing him before thrusting in, opening him up so he’s fucking and being fucked at the same time. He rears up and the invisible limbs are on his nipples, around the base of his dick, in his ass, everywhere. It’s an amazing feeling, to be completely surrounded and filled, and he wishes he could have this forever, despite knowing that “real” Sam would be horrified.

Dean is moaning louder now, and lifting his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts. He feels Dean’s ass clench tightly around his dick as he comes, and somewhere at the back of his mind he registers that he doesn’t feel the wetness of Dean’s come, knows that the monster took it inside itself.

Then he feels a tentacle encircling his throat gently, squeezing just tight enough to restrict his airflow, and the lack of oxygen combined with the squeezing of Dean’s ass on his cock makes him come harder than he’s ever come in his - in _Sam’s_ life. He passes out, not even feeling the limbs gently lowering him to rest against Dean’s quiescent body, brushing almost fondly against his cheek. He sleeps.

When Sam wakes up he’s satisfied to see that Dean is sleeping peacefully as the effects of the creature’s venom wear off. He cleans them both off and re-dresses Dean carefully, knowing Dean will feel disoriented but not alarmed, having no recollection of what transpired tonight. He briefly considers going after the entity; he’s got a lot more useful information now, he could probably hunt it and kill it. But considering that Dean’s semen had no doubt impregnated the entity, he finds he didn’t really have a taste for hunting it now - they’re going to be family soon, after all.


End file.
